1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a technology for a progress status management method, a program, and a progress status management device.
2. Description of Related Art
A display method for displaying a project plan and progress by a Gantt chart is widely used for confirming a progress state of a project management including a plant EPC (Engineering, Procurement and Construction) project by project members engaged in at an optional stage of a project.
The Gantt chart describes WBS (work breakdown structure) in which all of operations carried out in the project is developed to a hierarchical structure of a respective business unit (called as work). Herein, each of the developed terminal operations is represented by an activity, and is assigned a resource required for order constraints among the activities and execution of the activities. Then, a start date and an end date of the plan for each activity are determined. A scheduling plan for all of the operations up to completion of the project is described in a bar chart. In the Gantt chart, a result bar which is determined by the start and end date of a result is represented by a bar for each operation. Accordingly, it is possible to grasp a progress status of the project by comparing current results described by the bar with the associated plan.
Further, by using the Gantt chart, it is possible to manage a state of design data at an optional stage of the project by managing a process state in associate with a state of the design data, when the design data of a respective department is integrally managed and the design data following a design process flow is stored in a database.
Besides the above-mentioned technology, for example, a Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 2001-297116 discloses an integrated designing system for a plant and an integrated management system for a plant construction project. The system manages a progress of the project by the following steps. Firstly, the system stores design information on a plant construction project supplied by a plurality of design departments together with information on a change in the design information and state information on whether or not the change information is confirmed, in a database. Then, by keeping consistency on the change of the design information among the design departments; connecting through a network; and notifying the related departments of the changed design information, the system manages a project progress.
According to the technology disclosed in a Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 2001-297116, only those who are in charge and receive a notification, can notice the information on the design change because a changed part of the design is described in sentences. That is, it is difficult for supervisor superior to the person in charge and other persons concerned, to grasp an image on an actual shape of the changed target and work amount required for other changed targets.
Furthermore, according to the technology mentioned in a Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 2001-297116, it is not possible to visually and swiftly confirm a change of the state that any of the process becomes ready to start at any stage of the project as soon other processes as completed which have a constraints relation. Therefore, it is probable that a delay of processes in the project may be occurred.